Pier Gerlofs Donia/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Honda Tadakatsu (by SPARTAN 119) Pier Gerlofs Donia: Honda Tadakatsu: Pier Gerlofs Donia and four Frisian Rebels walk out of a forest an into an open field. On the other side, Honda Tadakatsu and four samurai walk into the clearing. One of the samurai see the Frisians as a threat and opens fire with this Tanegashima musket, killing a Frisian with a shot the chest. A Frisian with an arquebus returns fire, killing one of the Tadakatsu's samurai. After the opening musket shots, Honda Tadakatsu leads a charge towards Pier's men, his spear, Tonbo-giri' in hand. Tadakatsu strikes first, impaling one of the Frisians on his spear . Seconds later, a man to Tadakatsu's right is impaled on a pike . Tadakatsu's trys to thrust tonbo-giri at Pier, but spear's head is slice off by Pier's zweihander. Pier then turns his attention to a samurai who charged at him, katana in hand. Pier easily severs his attacker's head with his massive blade . Tadakatsu blocks a strike from a Frisian rebel's longsword and retaliates with a slash of his katana, which is also blocked. The two duel for several seconds, until Tadakatsu finds and opening and thrusts his katana into the man's unarmored neck. . The last surviving samurai apart from Tadakatsu takes a swing a Pier with his naginata, missing him by inches. The second naginata strike knocks Pier's zweihander out of his hand. Pier draws the giant meat cleaver-like weapon he uses as a secondary weapon and chopped off the head of the naginata. He then raised the "cleaver" and brought it down on the samurai's head, splitting his skull. . Pier then retrieved his zweihander. As he turned to face Tadakatsu, he saw his last soldier fall to Tadakatsu's katana. Pier charged in a furious rage and took a wide horizontal slice with his massive seven-foot zweihander. Tadakatsu only barely blocked the blow, and tried to strike back, but couldn't get in range of Pier, thwarted by Pier's massive blade. Pier swung again. This time, the strike hit Tadakatsu's armor. It wasn't pierced, but Tadakatsu was knocked down. Pier Gerlofs Donia stood over Tadakatsu and thrust his sword down into him. Pier then raised his sword in triumph. Winner: Pier Gerlofs Donia Expert's Opinion The experts noted Pier's superior strength and massive size, allowing him to hit harder and carry large, hard-hitting weapons, and that Pier had faced better trained opponents before (the Black Band) and come out victorious. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Michael An Gof (by MilenHD) The battle begins at Cornish beach Pier and 4 of his Frisian rebels are relaxing near tree,suddenly one of the Frisians were shot in the head. Pier:1234 Michael:12345 Pier and the Frisians get up and charge at the Michael and the Cornish rebels,one of the Frisians rushing with his pike impales one of the Cornish rebels. Pier:1234 Michael:1234 But the Frisian pikemen was shot by Michael's arquebus.then Michael grab his longsword and rush toward other Frisians. Pier:123 Michael:1234 Pier swings his zweihander decapitating one of the Cornish rebels,but in the mean time one of the Cornish rebels stab a Frisian with his bill. Pier:12 Michael:123 Then Michael swing his longsword slicing the head of the Frisian rebels,but suddenly Pier decapitate with his zweihander one of the Cornish rebels in half. Pier:1 Michael:12 Than Pier charge at Michael but one of the rebels attack Pier with a smith hammer,making a good strike the rebel knocks Pier's zweihander but Pier pulls out his giant meat cleaver,cutting the rebels throat. Pier:1 Michael:1 Than both leaders roars and charge at each other and clash in dual,Pier with the giant cleaver and Michael with his longsword.Michael spins and try to cut through Pier's armor but no success,then Pier somewhat knock Michael on the grass and with one more swing he decapitates him. Pier:1 Michael:0 Seeing there's no more Cornish rebels and Pier roars in victory. Expert's Opinion The reason why Pier won is that he has better special and mid range weapons,he is also better general than Michael.He is more stronger and bigger than Michael. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage